Chapter 601
The Day of Climax is the 601st Chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Kanyou: Messenger reports in the middle of the night that Heki and Yo Tan Wa has taken over Ryouyou. The king hears from the messenger that he traveled 5 days from Ryouyou to deliver the news. Sei realizes the only place to worry about is the Battle at Shukai Plains since it's been 15 days since the battle started. Sei hopes Shin is still alive and looks forward to celebrating Shin at the future reward ceremony. Ryouyou: Heki wakes up and sees Yotanwa with Kitari. Yotanwa asks why he's up so early and he says he had a nightmare where the Qin lost. She translate for Kitari and Kitari punches him because the Mera Tribe is very superstitious. Heki asks why they're up so early and Yotanwa says it's because her and Kitari are uneasy. They have a very good intuition that today is the last day of battle. Gyou: Ogiko is sleeping. Ogiko wakes up. Ogiko goes back to sleep. Kan Ki chuckles as he stares at a wall. Shukai Plains (Qin left wing): Riku Sen sees that Mou Ten is awake. Mouten says they will focus more on offense today than before because they can't miss any chances. Rikusen says he was worried about how Mouten after hearing about gramps. Mouten says he can't cry forever and says he will win for gramps. Rikusen says gramps was a great man, to which Mouten replies "I know." Mouten tells Rikusen to not mention gramps or Hou Ken since it reminds him of gramps. Just think about how they can win the war. Shukai Plains (Zhao right wing): Ki Sui and Ba Tei notices Gaku Ka is awake. By this point they know the Gakuka's plan is to prevent them from sending reinforcements to the center. Kisui and Batei are confident they won't be able to stop them. Shukai Plains (Qin center): Sou Ou and Den Ri Mi are moving down the middle. Sou'ou says they've been waiting so long that he might've forgotten how to fight. Denrimi says since everything has been for this day he shouldn't joke about it and won't forgive him if he screws up. Sou'ou says he doesn't know the meaning of messing up. They split up. Shukai Plains (Zhao center): Kaine, Fu Tei and everyone gets into their positions. Shukai Plains (Qin right wing): Everyone's getting into formation asap so they can move as soon as the day starts. Kan To and Hei Rai starts saying stuff like they can't believe they survived until now. One of the Ton brothers says don't start losing focus now because that's the person who will die. Kanto asks who said that and the brother says "Shou Sa-san" to which Kanto replies "then it must be true." En-san rushes over to tell Shin that Ou Hon is awake and took command of the Gyoku Hou Unit again. Shin tells Kyou Kai that it's all because of her medicine. Kyoukai thinks Houken will show up there because of Shin and tells Shin that if things get dangerous for him she will protect him. Shin says to shut it because they're all going to win, alive together. They have a touching moment until Ka Ryo Ten busts in and yells at everyone to get in positions. Last text box: Just like that the sun rose again on the final day of the battle of Shukai Plains. Characters Qin *Shou Bun Kun *Ei Sei *Heki *Yo Tan Wa *Kitari *Ogiko *Kan Ki *Riku Sen *Mou Ten *Ko Zen mentioned *Den Ri Mi *Sou Ou *Shi Ryou *Ou Sen *Hei Rai *Kan To *Ton Koku *Ton Kaku *Shin *En *So Sui *Kyou Kai *Kyo Gai *Ka Ryo Ten *Den Yuu *Bi Hei *Kei *Suu Gen *Ga Ro *Ou Hon Zhao *Hou Ken mentioned *Ki Sui *Ba Tei *Kaine *Fu Tei *Earl Kou *Earl Rai *Ri Boku *Gyou’un Notes Trivia Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Manga Category:Chapters